Cherry Ice
by Montana Angell
Summary: Being slushied doesn't always have to be a bad thing. Warning: Contains face licking and actual Brittana interaction.


Delicately laced fingers swung freely between two bodies as they moved down the crowded hallway. Since the whole 'coming out' fiasco the taunts and the looks had kind of died down. The football team were the most annoying. They never let up. A few of the guys had backed off after Puck had once again showed them his 'guns' and told them he wasn't afraid to use them.

If he'd said that to Santana she would've kneed him in the balls and pushed him out the way. Most the football guys were really push over's anyway.

As the two cheerios strolled around a corner, giggling at the general thought of Finn Hudson and his tree like stature, Santana's eyes caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye.

"Hey homo!" Azimio spat, like he was trying to rid his mouth of a nasty taste, before ordering the attack on the two girls. Two of Azimio's football friends stepped forward and hauled four slushies at the defenseless duo. "That colour looks good on you." Azimio snarled as the two drenched girls tried to wipe the burning liquid from their eyes.

"You - " Santana began to advance on the taller boy, a threatening finger pointed at his chest, before she heard a sharp intake of breath to her left. She snapped her head to the side only to see a few tears mixing with the red colouring on her face. "Britt -"

But Brittany had already started to run towards a bathroom, clawing ferociously at her eyes as the stinging worsened. Santana quickly whipped her head back towards Azimio.

"I'll deal with you and the other two powerpuff girls later. Watch your back." She snapped, making Azimio flinch, but he didn't have time to respond as Santana sped off, throwing students to the side as she went in search of her blonde.

Santana stumbled into the nearest bathroom, skidding as some slushy fell under her white trainer; she quickly grabbed the door to steady her.

"Britt?" Santana called breathlessly, more from the near death experience she'd just had than the run. The room was empty and quiet but Santana heard the soft sniffle coming from the end stall. "Britt, sweetie, can I come in?" Santana rested her head on the stall door.

"My eyes hurt." Brittany mumbled, her voice breaking mid sentence. Santana felt her heart break and tapped on the door with her knuckles.

"I can make them stop if you let me in babe." Santana waited patiently as she heard movement on the other side of the door. Brittany slowly emerged, her head dipped as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Stop rubbing them Britt, it'll make them worse." Santana brought her hands up to conceal Brittany's in her own, bringing them down before them. Santana examined Brittany's face. Under the sticky, red mess, she could see the tear treks, starting at reddened eyes. Santana could tell Brittany wasn't really upset about being slushied in general, but she couldn't work out what it was that was bothering the taller girl.

"What's wrong B?" Santana freed one of her hands from Brittany's that were still clutched together between their bodies and delicately removed some of the icy red from Brittany's eyes. Brittany swallowed thickly, trying to stop the tears.

"I just, I don't get why people hate us." Santana offered a weak smile and began to work on Brittany's other eye.

"It's because we're both girls Britt. Lima doesn't like change, or originality, or anything that isn't considered normal." Santana sighed, removing her hand from Brittany's face and wrapping it back around the tangle of hands between them.

"But, we're in love." Santana suddenly felt a burning in her cheeks and an overwhelming sensation in her chest. She felt as if she was flying and the tall blonde standing in front of her was the cause.

"And you're beautiful." Santana countered, a smile tugging at her lips. Brittany's eyes began to sparkle again. "We don't need to listen or take crap from anyone okay, Britt? Because they're wrong. They're all wrong if they don't understand that love is love. They're wrong because we're right Brittany." Brittany squeezed Santana's hands within her own as the red liquid seeped between their fingers.

"I love you." Brittany's million-watt smile seemed to brighten the room and in a blink Brittany had placed her lips on Santana's. Santana couldn't help the giggle that arose from her throat and into the pink lips. Whenever the bubbly blonde was around, her nature was so contagious. All Santana wanted to do was laugh and smile, it was utterly ridiculous.

Brittany pulled away with a mysterious glint in her perfect blue eyes.

"What are yo- " Brittany cut off the other girl by licking the flavoured slushy off her cheek, her tongue licked her lips as Santana raised her eyebrows.

"You taste like cherries San." Santana did her best to ignore any possible innuendo that flew her way and just nodded along. "Try some." Brittany suggested but didn't move or help Santana in anyway. Santana just pursed her lips and raised her hand to swipe a finger along the dancer's cheek bone but Brittany caught the tan wrist before she could.

"No touching, just tongue." Santana was dying inside, everything Brittany said just gave her ammunition. Brittany guided her by leaning down a little, clasping her hands behind her back. She looked so innocent. Santana gave in and hopped onto her tiptoes. She stuck out her tongue a little and pressed it to Brittany's cool cheek, slowly bringing it across and finishing just on the corner of her mouth.

Santana pulled back just enough for them to make eye contact. The sultry look Brittany was giving her made the room feel like it was spinning. Their gazes didn't falter, there was no air.

"We need to get showered, to uh- " Santana breathily spoke.

"Get clean." Brittany finished for her, flashing a seductive smile. Santana could swear that she just melted.

"Yeah."

Brittany took Santana by the hand and dragged her from the bathroom, they giggled at one another as then ran around corners and through open doorways. It felt like one of those cheesy, slow motion montage things.

As they stumbled messily into the cheerios locker room, Santana let out a disappointed grunt at the sight of other cheerios littering the room. Brittany just ignored them and practically danced into one of the shower stalls.

Some of the cheerios were giving them dirty looks, murmuring words of disgust to each other quietly. For Brittany's sake she didn't go all Lima Heights on them then and there but instead glared at them. If looks could kill, they'd all be six feet under.

The group of cheerios standing across from Santana were refusing to move from their spot, raising their eyebrows almost challenging Santana to do something about it.

"Hey Saaaan!" Brittany sung from the stall popping her head out of the door. "We need to get showered." One look between Santana and the giggling blonde leaning out of the shower, who was blatantly naked, and the cheerios were practically climbing over one another to get the hell out of there. Santana smirked triumphantly and began unzipping her skirt as she sauntered into the shower stall.

Rachel was fuming, glee had started ten minutes ago and the two main parts of their upcoming number were still no there. She'd taken it upon herself to search for the two cheerios. Her feet padded down the deserted hallways strictly and with purpose, her lips together in a tight line of impatience.

She stormed into the cheerios locker room ducking in between lockers, eyes darting in every direction.

"Santana! Brittany, are you in here?" She called, anger evidently laced in her tone. She got no reply and decided to move further into the room, muttering harsh words to herself, something about lesbian tendencies.

"Santana! Britt- " Rachel's voice dropped off as she heard splashing around in a stall down and to her left.

"Ssshhh San, stop it, Rachel's here." Rachel heard a voice giggle. The splashing stopped and everything went silent, all except the running water. Rachel cleared her throat and smoothed out her clothes for no reason inparticular.

"Hello Brittany, Santana, I'm uh, I'm sorry I disturbed you uh- " Rachel helplessly babbled. Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany peppered kisses down Santana's neck.

"What do you want Berry?" She yelled hurriedly.

"Uh - well, glee is uhm - we just needed you because of the, uh - the next number is supposed to be by you and B – Brittany and the sex – no, set, THE SET is ready for you, we even put the backdrop up but – uh-" Rachel found the words falling from her lips before she had chance to catch them. Santana groaned in a mix of anger and plaeasure.

"We'll be there in ten, now will you leave?" Santana shouted forcefully. Rachel nodded to herself.

"Yes, okay. Have fun – well, don't, I mean, do but – just – be careful, because – you might slip…" Rachel face palmed herself as she turned and hurriedly dismissed herself from the room. Her cheeks were flushing furiously but there was a tiny smile on her lips and she didn't know why.

Santana and Brittany reluctantly moved out of the stall and towards their lockers. The changed in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, quick teasing glances were exchanged but that was as far as it went until they closed their lockers in unison. Neither moved, neither spoke. Their eyes silently conveying anything they wanted to say until Brittany opened her mouth.

"We could pick this up later if you'd like?" But Brittany didn't wait for an answer, she silently slid around the end locker and purposely swayed her hips as she walked from the room. Santana looked on in utter awe, before swallowing and realizing how dry her mouth had gone.

"B! Wait up."

Santana had an extra bounce in her step as they walked through the glee club door and she was pretty sure everyone noticed but after glowering at each of them, they looked away, afraid of being hit by a ball of fire or something.

They took two seats behind Rachel and sat next to Quinn. The uncomfortable look on Rachel's face was enough to make Santana cock her, a smug grin laced lips.

"Well, now everyone's here I suggest we start." Mr Schue clapped his hands together, like he always did just before Rachel interrupted him. Her hair whipped her face as she turned to look at the duo behind her.

"I hope you two have looked into protection plans for lesbian couples. You know, just because you're both girls, it doesn't mean you can't pass on infections and diseases." Rachel's expression wasn't one of concern. Santana's eyes bugged as Brittany nodded thoughtfully to herself.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one that had to walk in on you two this time. I'm pretty sure I know more about your sex life than either of you do." Quinn spoke airily, dusting some invisible dirt from her blouse. Santana tilted her head to the side analyzing the blonde.

"At least I have a sex life." Quinn rolled her eyes at the remark before Santana leant forward a little toward Rachel. "And I don't even know how you survive when Finn's man boobs are smothering you." Rachel huffed angrily, shooting a look at her stunned boyfriend before crossing her arms and turning back around.

"Wait, how do hobbits have sex with trees anyway?" Brittany looked around confused. Santana looked over adoringly at her girlfriend, when Brittany glanced at her with that genuinely dumbstruck look on her face, Santana couldn't help the goofy grin that erupted onto her lips.

_Just a one shot me and a friend came up with, loosely based off rumors floating around and the new promo. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
